1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening device and method for connecting a pair of members in assembled relationship and more particularly, to such a fastening device and method for connecting a pair of members in a hingedly assembled relationship such that a first of the members may be rotated with respect to the other member about the fastening device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Of the many applications wherein it is desirable that one member be secured to another member in a hinged relationship with respect thereto, there is included an application, such as in a domestic clothes dryer, wherein the top portion of the outdoor cabinet thereof is secured to the bottom or base portion of the cabinet. Often, however, there arises the need for raising the top for gaining access to the interior of the cabinet of the dryer wherein the operating components are located. In such an application it is desirable that the top of the dryer be hingedly attached to the base portion since the top is not easily removed therefrom because of electrical wiring extending from the top to the components in the base of the cabinet. In addition to the desirability of hingedly attaching the top of the dryer to the base portion for ease of servicing or repairing the dryer, it is also desirable that the top be easily removed from its engagement with the base portion and be easily assembled again should the need arise.
There is a need then for a fastening device for securing the top of the dryer cabinet to the base portion of the cabinet with ease of assembly while at the same time allowing secure hinged movement of the top with respect to the base portion and further allowing the disengagement of the top from the base portion easily when that need is necessary.
The prior art has disclosed many and varied forms of fastening devices. Some representative fastening devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,686,969; 3,878,585; and 3,921,253.
It is desirable to have a fastening device and method of hingedly assembling members, such as the top and base of a clothes dryer cabinet, wherein the fastening device includes an integrally formed hinge member that is easily formed from sheet metal and which may be assembled quickly and simply.
By the present invention, there is provided an improved fastening device and method for connecting a pair of members, such as the top and base portion of a domestic clothes dryer cabinet, in hingedly assembled relationship such that the top may be pivoted about the base portion and be retained in an open position for access to the interior of the dryer without the necessity of completely removing the top for such access. The fastening device is of simple and economical construction and the method of assembling the fastening device is fast and efficient, thus reducing the labor necessary to make the hinged connection.